Unlikely Love
by kristen chaos
Summary: [complete!]Kagome has been in her time for a while, and she left some unresolved issues behind her in the feudal era. A surprise awaits her when she goes out shopping and finds someone she never expected.SessxKag LEMON


**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha; Takahashi-san does; much to my dismay.

Characters: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
Summary: Kagome has been in her time for a while, and she left some unresolved issues behind her in the feudal era. A surprise awaits her when she goes out shopping and finds someone she never expected.  
Rating: **MATURE; **means LEMON people!

_So, this fic isn't my best at all. I'm very... dissapointed in it; but my brain wouldn't let me not put it out. So, please be kind in the reviews. I'm not saying it's a horrible story, per se, but... whatever._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A woman with a white cami, black skinny jeans, and heals walked out from her shrine and down the many steps that followed out to the city. In her hand was a wad full of cash and a black leather wallet. Black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, flowing out behind her as she walked faster towards the shopping outlet she wanted to go to.

Paying attention to her money rather than the grey sidewalk underneath her feet, her black heel caught into a crack and she flew face first towards the hard concrete. She gasped and closed her cerulean blue eyes, awaiting the pain that was coming.

"Wha-?" She wondered, opening her eyes. She felt large hands and arms circling her waist, holding her up inches away from the ground. She looked up at her savior and gasped. Blue melted into gold when she looked into his eyes.

'_Periwinkle moon, periwinkle stripes, silver hair…it-it can't be!' _she thought completely bewildered.

"Miko, it seems that you need to watch where you are going," a velvety voice sounded. He brought her upright by the elbows and picked up her money for her, handing it to her. His eloquent eyebrow raised in an arch. "Are you surprised to see me in your time, Miko?"

"Sess- Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?! I thought… I thought you died when-when we defeated Naraku. I-I saw you get stabbed! B-but then I fell through the well… and…"

"You needn't say more. I know what happened. You could not get back through the well because you had none of the remaining jewel shards. I saw the look of anguish you gave me when you fell, Kagome," Sesshomaru explained. He ushered Kagome by the small of her back forward with him. "Come with me for the day."

"Uh, but I was going to buy new clothes! I –"

"You would rather buy clothes than know what happened to your companions and your former lover?"

With a sigh of defeat, Kagome walked forward to where Sesshomaru lead her. They went towards the uptown apartments, where everything started to become luxurious and elegant. Kagome side glanced at Sesshomaru to find him looking at her with hidden emotions in the depths of his eyes. She wondered, but didn't question.

Finally, they ended up at the most elegant of buildings and walked through the front doors. The inside was full of gold and marble. The people there wore Chanel and Dior with Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Kagome felt like trailer trash compared to them. She downcast her gaze as people looked at her and Sesshomaru and followed where Sesshomaru was taking them.

Sesshomaru saw the hurt and embarrassment on Kagome's face, so he hurried along to the private elevator that brought them straight up to his room. To put it bluntly, he was filthy rich. Being Lord of the Western Lands gave him access to millions, and over the years, as demons were thought nonexistent, he became one of the richest businessmen in the world.

He wondered if Kagome would remember what he had said to her before she was thrown into the well. Strolling up to the elevator, a man clad in a uniform greeted them and opened the elevator.

Kagome smiled at the man and walked inside.

"So, I take it you're rich?" She asked with sarcasm. She twiddled her thumbs and looked around the elevator. Her gaze finally rested on the face she wished to avoid. So many memories…

"Yes."

'_Okay? He could say more. This is awkward.'_

The bell dinged and they stepped right into his apartment. It was beautiful, to say the least. It was almost indescribable. The floors were a gorgeous marble and the walls were trimmed with gold and white. The furniture was white and luxurious. Hell, everything was luxurious or beautiful or amazing.

Kagome looked around in wonder and smiled at a painting of him and Inuyasha. Suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Is he still… alive? I know that you and he got along for a while. Do you know if he suffered? What happened?"

"Let us sit first. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

He nodded his head minutely and walked over to his drink cabinet. He took a small crystal glass and poured water in it. He walked back and sat down next to Kagome on a plush white couch.

"Inuyasha died some time ago. After you fell, he waited for you to return, even after your companions-"

"Sango and Miroku," Kagome corrected hastily.

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, clearing his throat. "Sango and Miroku; they told him that you weren't coming back. He would not listen, even if he knew it to be true. He protected your friends with dignity and brute force. He never found love. He died in a battle long after your friends had died and their children moved away. I was there in his final moments and he told me to tell you that if I ever found you to be your ally and that he did love you, Kagome."

Said woman looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. Cold hands wiped away tears off her face and she looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her, watching as the tears slid off his fingers.

"Kagome, do you remember what I said to you during the last battle?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking away from her face and out the balcony window with a forlorn face. He blinked lazily and side glanced at her to see her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I don't know. I heard a lot of things then. I don't know if they were real, fake, to other people. Why? What did you say?" Kagome said back, looking back at him. He didn't say anything back, so she stood up, stood in front of him, and looked him straight in the face.

Suddenly, he grabbed her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. They were luscious and felt like a soft pillowed haven for his lips. Taken aback by his sudden ferocity and lust, Kagome moaned and was brought into his lap. Her lips started to work with his, massaging them in the most sensual way.

Sesshomaru bit her bottom lip and licked, begging for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth to allow him to search her caverns. Their tongues battled for dominance over their passion.

Sesshomaru's hands wound around her waist and crushed her to him. She was straddling his waist and she put her hands around his neck, playing with his soft silver mane. He traveled butterfly kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. Taking his hand, he fisted it in her hair and titled her head all the way back so he could have more access to her neck.

Kagome ground her hips into his, causing his erection to stand tall. She gasped at how big it was, pressing into her core. Sesshomaru grunted and stopped his ministrations for a second to bring Kagome down to the ground with him on top.

He ripped her shirt off, discarding it to the side. He trailed his claws down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants. Trying to pull the tight pants off, he got aggravated and ripped them off.

"Damn tight pants!"

His seductive voice made Kagome shiver in delight. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and it was filled with the scent of heavy arousal. Taking his fingers, he flicked her clit and watched with satisfaction the emotions that played across Kagome's face.

He ripped off her underwear then and saw the want that was obvious in Kagome.

"What do you want, Kagome?" he asked seductively, looking into the depths of ocean blue.

"P-p-please!" Kagome screamed out, grinding her hips into Sesshomaru's hand. She threw her head back as Sesshomaru licked her nether lips. Her hands went to her breasts as she squeezed and tweaked her nipples. She arched her back and moaned Sesshomaru's name.

"Tell me, Koi. Do you want me to pleasure you?" He asked again, putting his pointer finger inside her. He pumped slowly, torturing her. He watched with fascination as her hand came down and she started to please herself. She rotated her hand around the bundle of nerves and rotated her hips in a rhythm. "No. _I_ pleasure you, you don't pleasure yourself!"

"Sesshomaru! Please! Pleasure me! I want you to be inside of me! I _need_ you to be inside of me!" Kagome gasped out.

Satisfied with her answer, he took off his pants and positioned his member right at her core. He looked into her eyes, asking her silently if she was ready. After nodding her head, he entered her swiftly. He rode her; in and out, in and out.

Flesh slapping against flesh, Kagome met with each of his thrusts. Sweat beaded across their skin and intermingled with the others. Kagome's blunt nails ground into Sesshomaru's back as he thrust into her to the hilt. Her tight caverns twitched around him, giving him knowledge of her soon to be release.

"Sess-Sesshomaru! Faster p-please!" Kagome gasped out. She started to rotate her hips when she moaned loudly as Sesshomaru went faster and deeper into her. He took his fingers and played with her clit, holding back his own release for her to go first.

"Come, Koi. Come for me."

With that, Kagome screamed out her sweet release, and a few pumps later, Sesshomaru followed. He took his fangs and buried them in the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Kagome's climax lasted longer, screaming into Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru collapsed next to Kagome, taking himself out of her. Taking a blanket off the couch, he wrapped them up in it. Kagome cuddled into his chest while trying to gain back her breath.

"I said that I would wait forever for you to return." Sesshomaru breathed heavily into Kagome's head.

"What?"

"You asked what I said before you fell in the well."

Understanding came to Kagome's face as she turned around to look at Sesshomaru. She smiled brightly and kissed his pale, naked, and toned chest, watching the rippling effect. "Why?"

"Because I was simply fascinated with you. I wanted to know more about you. I found myself falling for you, a mere mortal woman. I knew you were falling for me, too. And then you fell down the well and that's what I said to you. I vowed to wait for you."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and raised an eyebrow at her astonished face. She kissed him on the lips gently and cuddled into him.

"What does this mean now? Are we… a couple? Or…was it just a one night stand, practically?" She looked down with sad eyes and silently prayed that this was her chance for love.

As if Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was thinking, he kissed her head and smirked. He knew what she wanted to hear, and that was exactly what she was getting.

"You will be Mrs. Taisho shortly, if you agree to be my mate."

Kagome gasped and sat up. She grasped Sesshomaru's hands and traced his veins. She looked down at him again and smiled.

"If everything works out, of course I will. But… maybe you should show me how to mate again," Kagome teased with a smirk on her face.

And ever since then, they were inseparable.

* * *

_See what I mean? It's definitely not my best work. But my idea needed to come through; I couldn't sleep tonight if I didn't. Please bare with me._

_Review please! Constructive Criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated (:_

kristen chaos (:


End file.
